A Private Moment
by sallyskellington137
Summary: A fluffy One shot for Kat and Daemon, told in Daemon's point of view. It takes place in Origin, at Lyla's house before Matthew's betrayal. This is a moment in which Daemon contemplates how much Kat means to him, and when he realizes what he could have lost back in Daedalus. Dedicated to Everlastingeverdeen.


A Private Moment

**Dedicated to my dear friend, Everlastingeverdeen who got me hooked on the Lux series. There aren't nearly enough fanfictions for this story, it's a crying shame! So this goes out to anyother Lux fans counting down the days until Opposition comes out : ) **

**I Don't own anything from this story, Jennifer L. Armentrout owns the characters including the oh so wonderful Daemon : ) she also own the story line of the Lux series, and I worship the ground she walks on for bringing this story into existence! Okay maybe that's too far, but oh well : P**

**Reviews = Happiness**

**Love always,**

**Sally Skellington**

I sat on the bed, looking down at Kat as she took a nap, she's been really worn out lately. Understandable, after all we've been through with Daedalus, I'd be worried if she didn't want to sleep. My heart sank at the memory of Kat being trapped in that Hell hole. After she had explained to me what they had made her do, the stress tests, killing Blake, everything had made me want to go back to that place and tap into the source. Which would be stupid considering how much effort it took to get out of there.

To calm myself down, I started running my fingers gently through Kat's hair, she stirred a little, before slowly opening her eyes,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, Kitten." I say quietly, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere, Kat smiles a little at me,

"It's okay, besides, I don't want you to get any ideas while you're watch me sleep," She paused to yawn and I was reminded again of one if the many reasons that I call her Kitten, "very creeper-like Daemon." She finished, her eyes slightly teary from her yawn,

"I'm okay with that. Besides what ideas could I come up with? Is my Kitten having dirty thoughts again?" I tease her and her cheeks instantly become red,

"Oh not this again," She says, shoving lightly at my chest, I catch her hand and hold it over my heart. She stares at my hand over hers for moment, feeling my heart beating in sync with hers, before she looks up and meets my gaze,

"I love you." I say, because I've realized that I don't say it enough, I can never say it enough, but I sure would love to try,

"I love you so much, Kat. I hope you know that." I say, looking directly into her eyes, hoping to convey how deep my feelings for her are because words are simply not enough.

"I know, I love you too Daemon," she said bringing her other hand to rest on my cheek. She pulls my face down and we share a slow, sweet kiss. I'm the one to break away as I climb into bed next to her. I lay on my side and drag her into my chest, holding onto her tightly,

"Daemon, I can't move." She says and I chuckle quietly,

"How many times do I have to tell you before you remember Kitten?" I say as I drag her even closer, "This is how we snuggle."

"Jerk." She says under her breath, causing my lips to turn up in a grin, there's my feisty kitten, claws and all,

"Now, now, Kitten," I say as I pet her hair, "No need for the claws, though I do love your feistiness." I say, and I really mean it. It's one of the things I love most about Kat, how she doesn't take crap from anyone, including me.

She manages to slap my chest lightly and I'm not entirely sure how, there's not exactly a lot of space between us at the moment.

"Daemon?" she says after a while,

"What is it Kitten?"

"I really do love you."

"I know, Kitten, I know. Now let's get some rest." With those words, I put my face in in her hair, and breathe in her scent, that and the feeling of our hearts beating as one help me drift of into sleep, the girl I love on my arms.

**Whew! Man I love those two! In case you didn't read the description, because I know I sometimes don't, this story takes place during Origin, after they break out of Daedalus, they're in Lyla's house. It's before Matthew's betrayal though. Well I hope you liked this story! It's a one shot though so it won't continue. Once again, this was dedicated to my dear friend, Everlastingeverdeen.**

**Reviews = Happiness**

**Love always,**

**Sally Skellington**


End file.
